


CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENTIONS

by rih



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rih/pseuds/rih





	CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENTIONS

Erwin's tiddies


End file.
